ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancy-Brian: Fire Mines
Ancy-Brian: Fire Mines '''is a crossover featuring Brian and Ancy (DUH). Summary Ancy and Brian has to go to Mars to stop an illegal mining in Mars. Plot Brian is sitting on his sofa watching TV. (Brian): Oh god I'm so bored. He then sees his blender. He grabbed a wrench and started messing with it. (Brian): And done! Brian pressed the button on the blender. Brian glows white and he disappeared. Meanwhile Ancy is watching Ben 10 on his TV. Brian appeared in front of him. (Brian): HEYA ANCY. (Ancy): YO. (Brian): I made a teleporter out of my blender! (Ancy): That's cool bro! (Le guy on TV): We bring you this news about Nate Piro. He is illegal mining in Mars but no one can stop him because he put forcefields around the mine. (Brian): You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? (Ancy): Yeah, sure. The screen cuts to them in the kitchen drinking coffee. (Brian): So should we build the spaceship now? (Ancy): Yeah, let's go. They stole a bike and attached a rocket to it. (Ancy): Is this gonna work? (Brian): Not yet. They put scuba diving suits on. (Ancy): Why? (Brian): To breathe in space. The stepped onto the bike. 10... (Ancy): Yeah, space! 9... (Brian): How is this child's bike even holding the both of us? 8... (Ancy): I think because I'm sitting on a wheel. 7... (Brian): Is that comfortable? 6... (Ancy): Not at all, but space will be less. 5... (Brian): Will we even survive with these suits? 4... (Ancy): Nope.. 3... (Woman): That's them, officer, they stole my child's bike! 2... (Child): WÉÉÉÉÉÉÉH 1. (Ancy/Brian): FUDGE YOU CHILD We have lift off. THE BIKE ROCKETED INTO THE SKY. (Brian): IS THIS SERIOUSLY GONNA WOOOORK (Ancy): JUUUST DEEEAL WIIITH IIITTT Brian and Ancy landed in Mars with a loud thud. The bike is broken and the rocket ran out of fuel. (Brian): Well crap, how are we going to go back home? (Ancy): Don't ask me. (Brian): But I just did. Somewhere, a giant black hole was forming. Our heroes ran to the forcefields, but suddenly Brian was ambushed by Vulkanus. (Vulkanus): ROOOOOOAAAARRRWWWHHHH! (Brian): OMG ANCY HELP ME Ancy turned into Upchuck. (Brian): Seriously? UPCHUCK? (Ancy): I THOUGHT IT WAS UPCHUCK NORRIS' HOLOGRAM! Ancy ate a rock, and started to inflate. (Brian): SPIT IT OUT! (Ancy): HOW!? (Brian): NORMALLY! Ancy spit acid, and it landed in Vulkanus' buttcrack. (Vulkanus): AAAAAAAHHHHHHH Brian transformed to Rath. Brian charged at Vulkanus and punched, uppercutted, and kicked his face. He then pinned Vulkanus down. He was about to punch him again, but Vulkanus pulled out his blaster...thingy (like the one in the Alien Force video game) and shot Brian with it. (Brian): OW! ANCY HELP ME YOU BEACH! (Ancy): ALRIGHT. Ancy started listening to jazz. Also, he rolled over Vulkanus. (Brian): FINALLY! (Ancy): Now DO SOMETHING ABOUT ME BEING FAT! (Brian): OKAY! Hmm... Brian picked up Vulkanus and threw him at Ancy's stomach. Ancy spitted all the stuff he swallowed and became thin again. (Ancy): Thanks bro. Vulkanus gets up and pointed his blaster at the two. (Vulkanus): DIE YOU- Brian beach-slapped Vulkanus. (Brian): ENOUGH!!!! (Ancy): Why did you attack us! (Vulkanus): THAT MINER STOLE MY PICKAXE MINIONS AND I WANT THEM BACK! I'M TAKING MY RAGE OUT ON YOU! Ancy and Brian transform back. (Brian): We're on our way to kick his butt. Joining us? (Vulkanus): Right! Vulkanus started digging into the ground and they ended up in the mine. (Vulkanus): MY PICKAXE MINIONS! He ran away. (Ancy): That guy was a Pyronite, right? (Brian): Yeah, so? (Ancy): I become Heatblast and you become his assistant or something and we'll tell all the Pickaxe Aliens to stop! (Brian): I wanna be Heatblast and you be the minion. (Ancy): Fine. Brian became Heatblast and Ancy became XLR8. (Brian): ... (Ancy): What? (Brian): Isn't a male assistant dumb? (Ancy): Huh? (Brian): You always see evil guys walking around with girls. (Ancy): Yeah, well I'm not. (Brian): Isn't there a setting on the... (Ancy): NO THERE ISN'T (Brian): That makes you look like... (Ancy): NOPE NOPE HM NOPE Brian pressed Ancy's trix, and suddenly he looked like a female XLR8! (Ancy): Curse you. (Brian): LET'S GO! So they walked around. Brian found a microphone. He cleared his throat and starts talking with it. (Brian): Everyone leave the mine now. DO IT. OR ELSE. All the pickaxe minions runs away crying. (Brian): K that's taken care of. A shadowed figure appears behind Brian and Ancy. (???): I don't think so..... Brian and Ancy turned around, but ??? threw a huge fireball at the two. Brian and Ancy is launched to a wall. (Ancy): Agh... (Brian): You ok, girly? (trollface) (Ancy): I hate you. It was Nate Piro! (Nate): How dare you! (Brian): Gotta run! Brian and Nate flew through the mines while Ancy chased them. Ancy tackled Nate and took him down. (Nate): Curses! Brian picked up Nate by the neck and threw him to the ground. Nate punched Brian and kicked him to a wall. They keep fighting each other for minutes. 10 MINUTES LATER.... (Ancy): I'm bored, you guys. (Brian): TAKE THIS! *punches* (Nate): LOLNO *dodges* And then the Plumbers came and picked him up. (Brian): LOL. (Ancy): Why's that? (Brian): You're still a girl. (Ancy): Well that has negative effects for you too. (Brian): ??? (Ancy): I'M PREGNANT JOHN. (Brian): DAFUQ '''THE END Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Brianultimatedragon